Let it Snow, For Once In My Life
by Romaniasdoll
Summary: In Wimbleview, it rains. The children are greedy. The loss in winter cheer caused Jack to abandon the town and stop letting the drifts of snow fall in the cold season. What if one girl could change his mind? What if that one girl is in trouble because of him? *JACK/OC. I'm sorry ;n;) Rated T for eventual violence and language. (I put it under Romance for possibilities.)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay okay don't rip me apart guys. I've been YEARNING TO WRITE A JACK FROST FANFICTION FOR A WHILE. I know a lot of people don't like OCs as love interests, but I'm just- *Smashed head into wall* bear with me. I really had a good plot line for this and I hope you guys like it~!**

**Oh, and I'm gonna post a song for every chapter.**

**White Christmas Micheal Buble**

** watch?v=vNPwkLjCxZQ**

* * *

Rain battered at the buildings and streets, attacking the ground with force as if it were trying to destroy the timid town nestled away in the valley at the base of the mountain range. Winter winds tore through the streets causing bitter agony among the residents. Winter was always like this for Wimbleview. No snow ever fell, the last recorded over a decade ago. Only freezing rain attacked the town. It seems as if the young spirit of winter forgot about the town. He hadn't. The children had forgotten about the spirit. They didn't care. Greed overcame the children, they didn't want the snow days. They wanted toys on Christmas. They wanted video games and tablets and computers. The children didn't want to go outside and enjoy the glistening snow the spirit brought.

Eventually, he stopped coming and let nature take its natural toll.

It was this year that he decided to visit the town. As he soared through the night sky, he was slightly shocked not to see the golden sand reaching every house. Occasionally he would peer into a window and find out why. Just as the past years, the children were absorbed into their games, ignoring the need to sleep. With a sigh, he took off yet again and came to rest on the ledge of another house. Inside this one, the light was still on, but no televisions were on. He noticed the soft music before he noticed the window was cracked open slightly, the raised blinds wavering in the chilly wind he brought.

Inside the room, a girl of about seventeen was sitting at a desk. She seemed to be hypnotized by her writing. Carefully, he slipped into the room and peered over her shoulder. What he read both startled and surprised him. She was writing about him, in a way.

_... and Jak looked to Medusa, examining her. "Do you honestly have to leave?" He asked quietly. She nodded, lips twitching into a frown._

_"You know I can't stay here.. After what my father did..." The blonde mumbled while turning away. Jak carefully put a frozen hand on her shoulder, causing Medusa to wince._

_"We can go together."_

_"Jak, no. I'll only hurt you by possessing another girl to feed my stupid and immature mind."_

The rest of what was written was obscured by her hair from the way she was hunched over her work. Amused, the true Jack Frost smirked and chuckled. He jerked back towards the window quickly as the girl did, pulling her russet hair back into a ponytail. She stood and the boy managed to finish reading the rest of the page.

_Antonio frowned at the conversation, stepping away from the room. He had known something had happened to his wife Eden... Medusa... Had she possessed her with her power? Oh, god. The thought made him want to hurl..._

Huh. He didn't know the full story, but it sounded interesting. Jack glanced back over at the girl who was switching out CD's in her silver stereo. Something called 'Michael Bublé Christmas'. The song that came fist amused him.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas..._

Chuckling, the white spirit left the room. He'd defiantly need to watch this human closely.

* * *

Claire woke up too early for her liking. Literally, she grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room causing her alarm clock to fall off of her dresser. At least it shut up. She sat up and winced at the pain in her lower back for a moment. She stood and ignored the pain as she wandered down the hall and into the horrible mess called a kitchen. One of her dad's infamous notes was stuck to the fridge._ Working late._ She didn't even have to glance at the note to know what it said. With a sigh she grabbed a fudge poptart from one of the cabinets in worse shape than the others. If it's nearly broken, why the hell do they still use it?

Finishing the sweet treat, Claire brushed her hair in the small bathroom she shared with her dad. A gun was hidden under the sink. Oh, yeah. Shocking, right? Not really.. she was used to the guns hidden around the house. Her dad was the chief of police in the town, makes sense he would care majorly for her safety. Why? Nothing ever happens in the silent town. Only cuddly animals die and rain, rain, and more god damn rain. And fog. Fog happens too.

With an exaggerated sigh, she muttered to herself as she got dressed in jeans, a purple turtleneck and her grey converse. Claire didn't care much about appearance. Turtlenecks are ugly? She begs to differ. She loves some-what odd fashion. On next came her brown trench coat to fend off the bitter cold. On the way out the door she grabbed her notebook and pen. Perhaps she could get some writing done while she was out.

Her feet carried her to the small coffee shop that was too modern for the old-fashioned town, Grind Me. How they were allowed such a perverted name, Claire will never know. But they served good espresso and played relaxing jazz. That's all that matters. With a smile she left the cold, dreary outside to be welcomed by the warmth the shop offered.

"Hey, Claire-Bear!" Cricket, the petite strawberry blonde waitress giggled, bouncing to the end of the counter. Her accent was obviously one from down south. "You want the normal, hun?" She held the Southern hospitality trait, too. Despite being only twenty-three, Cricket acted as if she was everyone's mamma. And to everyone, no matter what age, she was in a way.

With a nod, the writer replied, "Hey, Chicky. Please. I'll be sitting-"

"In the booth by the door," The bubbly waitress finished slowly, teasing gently. "I know. You've sat there since we first opened. Sweet pea, I know you better than you know yourself. And I know when you're depressed," She moved out from behind the counter with the steaming cup of energy Claire needed.

She frowned at her drink as it was set in front of her. "I'm not depressed."

"Dad been working late?" The waitress asked, raising an eyebrow and placing a hand on her cocked hip.

"... Yeah," Claire grumbled, causing the waitress to give a slight chuckle before walking off to tend to the needs of another customer. The dark-haired girl pulled her notebook and pen from her bag and flipped to her latest chapter, folding the corner back to its correct spot.

Writing was Claire's everything. She could pour her heart and soul into any character she wanted. Medusa was the evil backstabbing bitch, who found love in Jak Frost- excuse Claire while she screams into the booth in her mind. Jak.. was overall her favorite character. Everything about him screamed amazing. He was bitter, but that was only a façade. He loved Medusa. He didn't care about her past. All the frozen little guy cared about was how she was to him, and that was all he needed. Jaxon and Roxanne... they hated him because of the way he had acted, possessed by Phantos, Medusa's evil father. With a sigh she started writing, but soon stopped. Today there just wasn't the itching need to scribble the story of her characters down.

Her attention turned towards the world beyond the glass beside her, her mind blocking out the soft jazz playing from the speakers around the shop. The storm clouds were ever-present, glaring down at the boring valley. Cars lazily drifted by, spitting mist and steam where they moved. Kids wandered in and out of the old arcade across the street. Mothers were escorting their little ones down the slick, cracked sidewalks, scolding them to put their mittens back on and to stop jumping in puddles.

Oh, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Boring, slow, and annoying. As every year. Claire hated it. She hated every part of the winter. Except the ideas she had for her precious Jakky. If only he was real... But he couldn't be. At least, not here, in Wimbleview. It never snowed, something which crushed her spirits every year. She wished it would snow, oh she begged to a god she didn't believe in that it would snow! Did it? Never.. Never did the powdery flakes she saw in pictures fall from the sky.

One day, Claire knew she would leave this forsaken town and move away, to forget the memories. Forget her mothers terrible fate. Forget how her father worried every time she got sick (which was quite often.) Forget the nightmares, the torments, the anxiety.. Forget it all. She could move to Russia! Yes, the Siberian plain. She could enjoy the delicate snow and wild life and sell her works, possibly start a family. She could do what she wanted.

The only thing stopping her was the stupid rainy small town smack dab in the middle of Canada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites, guys~!**

**I would love to give two shout outs. First to Kor, who is my inspiration for writing. I LOVE YOU KORIBOOBEAR stop giving me brownies. Second, thanks to Anonymous Courtney who gave me my first comment! owo**

**Also, if this chapter is too cheery/sad, don't attack me ;n; I'm watching Glee, so expect music!**

**OH! This chapters song is... uh... I'll get back to you on that at the end of the chapter~!**

* * *

Claire walked down the street a few hours later, glancing overhead at the never retreating storm clouds with hatred. Another storm was about to pass though.. This one looked like it would unleash hell on the innocent valley. She trudged down the street with quick strides. Suddenly, something hit her in the head.

"The fuck...?" She looked up and touched her hair which was now slightly wet in one spot. The rain began to pour mercilessly upon her. "Shit..." She growled, running down the street quickly.

She barely noticed the sleet on the sidewalk as she turned the corner sharply. The ground rushed up and met her side, causing the air to escape her lungs, winding her. She glanced over at her arm after rolling on her back. Her coat was turning from brown to cherry chocolate around what must be a gash from falling. With a groan, Claire stood and limped over to an awning for a shop. She leaned against a window and pushed her sleeves up, grimacing as her turtlenecks sleeve pulled away from the bloody wound.

Sighing, she shook her head and started heading home, forgetting the freezing rain that chilled her to the bone. With every step she took, pain shot from her arm and side from where she had fallen. God, it hurt...

She threw her front door open after reaching her house, tossing the coat aside and moving to the bathroom. The writer pushed her sleeve up once again to deal with the injury. With a towel, she hissed as she sopped up what blood was left and used another section, after wetting it, to clean it and the skin around it. Kneeling, she opened the cabinet under the sink and pushed the pistol aside, looking for bandages. Aha. Found them. Claire pulled the paper away from the large bandage and placed it on her forearm.

It wasn't until after she had treated her minor injuries that she heard the music coming from her room. That can't be right... The stereo turned off an hour after sitting there when the CD was over. Lips twitching into a worried frown, she grabbed the pistol and moved silently towards her room. The door was shut, as she had left it this morning, but the music was clear now. The soothing sounds of Muse played from within. Silently, she opened the door and glanced in.

No one was inside, but they had been. The window was open and her notebooks were open on her bed, desk and dresser. Someone had been through her works.

* * *

Jack jumped when the door opened and dropped the notebook in the floor, looking up. Was she holding.. a gun? She dropped it on the bed after shutting the music off. Glancing for a brief second, the winter spirit noticed that it still had the safety on. At least she really hadn't intended to use it.. Hopefully. Would it have hurt him? Jack didn't know, he had never been shot. It wasn't like she could see him.. The girl couldn't believe in him. It was clear in her writing that she was absorbed into this 'Jak with a K', not the real Jack Frost.

He stood and started to climb back out of the window, grabbing his wooden staff which had leaned against the desk. Glancing behind, he watched as the girl began to pick up her books he had scattered around the room. A soft chuckle came from his pale lips. Then, the dark haired girl looked up, glancing around the window with a confused look. With a shake of her head, she packed the stories back into the desk drawers. The white haired spirit also shook his head, griping his staff and flying off across the valley, away from the town.

He came to rest at a waterfall near the mountains, flowing clear and swiftly to the east. He walked across the water since it froze where he stepped. He was quite bored. No children around here believed in him... And he couldn't create snow since there was really no reason to if the kids wouldn't play in it.

With a sigh, he hadn't even noticed that the rain within ten feet of him turned to snow. Jack's emotions always tempered with his powers. He sat on the bank of the lake and laid back on the soaked ground. Mind wandering, it moved to thoughts of the stories written by that mysterious girl. Not many people have heard of him... Children really hadn't. He guessed adults had. But from this girls writing style and the amount of notebooks and binders she kept, she had known about the spirit of winter when she was a young kid.

How should he handle this? He wanted to know more about the girl, but a sinking feeling in his gut told him that he needed to stay away from her. This wasn't his business. He shouldn't have even read her story... as interesting as it was. Jack stood, deciding to visit North. He could talk to the Russian about this. He would know what to do, right? To watch her or to go away? Staff in hand, Jack Frost flew off quickly to visit his friend and fellow guardian.

* * *

"North," Jack said gently, landing in the giant workshop he manned day and night.

"Jack!" The Russian boomed, grinning ear to ear. "What brings you here? Shouldn't you be making it snow somewhere?"

The younger spirit examined the ice prototype North had created before Jack had walked in. "I have a question to ask you.."

The tone the teenager used made North curious. "About what?" He asked gently, relaxing into a chair.

"There's this girl.. she's about seventeen or sixteen.. She writes about me, but it's not me. It's someone like me. Does that make sense?" He paused and continued at a nod from the man. "Well, her stories are good, and it seems she believes in me, but she doesn't see me. Should I.. stay away?"

A soft smile settled on the older mans face, reaching his eyes. "No. She probably believes but doesn't want to. Follow what you feel. In your belly!" The man gave a loud chuckle, rubbing his own large belly.

Jack sighed. "Thanks, North... So, care to show me what you've been working on lately for Christmas?" He smirked, looking over to the man.

* * *

**Okay. So I don't have a song for this chapter. :c I know I should, but... nothing I know fits. If you know anything that might, please tell me! Also drop a comment and follow/favorite~! Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I think I'm gonna give up on chapter songs. Please r&r ;;w; I love you guys!**

* * *

_Brrrrring! Brrrrrrring!_

The house phone began to chime as soon as Claire had finished putting her notebooks away. Still seething, she moved towards the living room and grabbed it swiftly. "Hello?" She asked, not bothering with the caller I.D.

"Claaaaire-bear! I need to go shopping!" Her best friend, Trina, practically screamed in her ear. "Come with me!"

Wincing, Claire pulled the phone from her now ringing ear. "Okay, sheesh, stop yelling.. What for?" The line got quiet. "I swear, if you're buying weed or something, I'm staying out." Trina had a knack for getting into illegal trouble, something that bothered Claire. They were the best of friends, really. She just never hung out with her friend in fear she would do something stupid and die.

"Uh... just clothes..." Sighing, Claire caved in. "Yay! I'll pick you up in a few! Be ready!" _Click. _With a shake of the head, she put the phone back on its mount and stood up. Since blood was still on her trench coat, the cherry brunette pulled on a loose purple hoodie from the hall closet. If it wasn't obvious by now, purple was her favorite color. Glancing out the door, she noticed her friend's car pulling up. It wasn't the worst but it wasn't the best. She drove a fucking Prius. Claire had nothing against them, but Trina was the most unconservative person she knew.

Sighing, she stuffed her hands in the hoodie pockets and wandered out the door, diving into the car before the rain could do any damage. Her Asian friend was grinning at her, eagerly. "Okay, to the store!"

Claire gave a mock cheer. "Yay!" Clothes shopping was quite possibly the worst torture she could think of.

* * *

"Oh my god, Trina. Take me home. I am NOT going in there!" Claire shrieked looking across the street from where they were parallel parked.

Her pale friend's cheeks flushed. "Come on, Claire! We're friends! And friends do this! I need advice on what would look good on me for Jay... We've been dating for a while and I think we're gonna go all the way this weekend! I wanna look hot!"

Claire buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Trina! I'm not going into a _lingerie_ store!"

"Fine! I'll be back in a bit, then. Sit here and don't drive off." The friend mumbled, getting out of the car and locking it as she wandered across the street and into the store. Claire sighed and leaned her head back against the seat, thinking.

It was odd times like these she would zone out and just think. She wished she had a friend she could relate to, and not be slightly jealous around or awkward. Someone perfect for her. Someone like her Jak. She smiled and stared blankly out the window, imagining the perfect scene.

He stared at her, grey eyes cheerful yet bored. His short white hair curled at the tips like drifts of snow in the forests of the Ice Realm, his home. Jak looked down at her with a smile pulling at his pale lips. He was her friend. Jak would never leave her. He would stay and comfort her when the nightmares came, when nothing good happened in her day.

Claire began to believe she had a Jak out there. Someone who would comfort her and care for her, who would love her. She hadn't noticed the boy staring into the window until she snapped out of her imagination and her eyes focused on reality. A scream ripped itself from her lips as she scrambled against the consul, trying to catch her breath. No one was there.

* * *

Jack recoiled when she screamed, shocked. What was she screaming at? He glanced around quickly for whatever it was. "Who the fuck are you and why are you looking at me through the car window, you pervert!" The writer screeched, scrambling to unbuckle herself. When she managed to get it undone, she fell back into the driver's seat and stared at him in rage and horror.

"...Me?" He pointed to himself, dumbfounded. No way she could see him.

"Yes, you, dumbass!" She cried.

A slow grin spread over his face. "You see me?"

She rolled down the passenger window using the command consul and threw a bottle of water at his head. "Go away! My dads a cop!" Jack caught it and continued grinning.

"You see me! No one past the age of ten has ever seen me, and those were only like six kids!" He laughed, leaning against the car and offering the water back. Claire smacked it from his hand.

"Oh, good for you! Now who the fuck are you and why were you staring at me?!"

A gorgeous smirk settled on his pink lips, causing Claire's heart to skip a beat without permission. It wasn't until then that she noticed how he looked. His eyes were the most amazing blue she had ever seen. They were the exact color of the Arctic Ocean, or how she thinks it should look after seeing his eyes. His hair was the purest white she had ever seen and it hung loosely and messy into his pale face. A small dash of freckles were even powdered across his nose. He was, perhaps, the hottest and perfect boy she had ever seen. Someone punch her in the stomach for thinking that.

"Jack Frost, Guardian. And I was looking to see if you were going to write anything else about Jak with a K. Possibly even something dirtier than the last thing you wrote," He smirked again, laughing as Claire hid her face.

"I've finally lost it," She mumbled. "Take me to the loony bin.."

Frowning, Jack leaned his staff between his crossed arms. "What do you mean?"

Claire gave a slightly insane chuckle. "I mean I'm fucking crazy. I'm imagining people who don't exist because I'm a lonely little fuckard, right? Right. You're in my head. You're supposed to agree with me. Oh, shit. I'm so crazy I can't even argue with an imaginary friend and win."

"Last time I checked," Jack said, now slightly annoyed, "I'm not imaginary and you're not crazy." He raised an eyebrow. "Want me to prove it?"

"How the hell can you prove it?"

He chuckled, opening the door through the window since it had been rolled down so they could talk and Claire could scream at him. "Come with me."

Hesitantly, she climbed out of the Prius and closed the door, locking it back after rolling the window back up. "Why?" He chuckled quietly, ignoring her question and grabbing her arm. "What the hell are you-" He clamped a hand over her mouth as she tried to scream, lifting her off the ground and flying off, laughing as he flew her to the waterfall he had camped around recently.

And Claire screamed the entire way.


End file.
